


Hiding in the Light

by ChasingTheOcean



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Assassin - Freeform, Eremin - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Multi, Murder, Rape, Torture, erearu - Freeform, oh god I'm messed up, oohh, relationships, smut maybe later on, snk, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingTheOcean/pseuds/ChasingTheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin's life is busy - Killing one person to the next, as being an assassin isn't easy. But one day when he receives another task to complete, he finds it difficult to kill this person, as memories from the past come to haunt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It All Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this, but in the beginning there is a scene of rape and murder, if you do not enjoy those then please press f3 on your keyboard then enter three stars. "***"  
> Yes, I'm that messed up as a person. xD  
> I'm definitely not the best when it comes to describing things, so please bear with me.  
> I hope you enjoy! I'm not that good of a story writer!~

It was another late night, around nine-thirty or so, and Armin had just gotten out of another long session of study groups. It was worth his time though, as his education couldn't be any better. Although he was only ten, the area in which he lived in was quite peaceful. He was allowed to walk around during the night as his area wasn't a popular target, as it was rural and every three miles or so there would be a small group of houses. Each house was the same, or almost the same, so there would be no point as to robbing each house, plus trees filled in the empty spaces, and everyone knew each area like the back of their hand.  
The forest, the plants, the animals, the streams. It was all Armin's backyard. There was no such thing as your own backyard here. Each house was connected to the forest, and no one owned the forest. But Armin sometimes felt he did. He would venture out into the forest and find new things, and he'd keep them safe in his little "Scavenger Book".  
Armin walked down the streets with his bag around his shoulders. The streetlights above gave light to his surroundings, and just in case there was someone (which was extremely rare,) he kept a small pocket knife in his pocket. Once he had turned this corner and that corner and finally reached the sidewalk in front of his house, he stopped and fumbled his key chain to find his house key. Yes, he had many keys; the key to the basement, the attic, his grandfather's house, his attic and basement, the bakery... Yes, Armin's parents owned a bakery.  
Once he found the house key, he tied a rubber band around the others so they wouldn't dangle around.  
Armin knew how this worked; he'd come home, but he'd have to walk in very quietly so that he wouldn't wake his parents. He'd eat the leftover food, go into his room, change out his clothes, open the window and get some fresh air like he usually would, then he'd write a little more in his journal, then he'd shut the window and go to bed. It was like that almost everyday that he had study groups, and he didn't mind as the silence gave him some sort of peace.  
Armin quietly walked up to the porch and slipped the key through the key hole, twisted it and opened the door. His eyes focused on the handle as he slipped inside and quietly shut the door. He closed his eyes as turned around and stretched. His nose cringed... Usually there would be a smell of food that was left in the microwave, but this smell was different. It stunk, almost like a skunk. He opened his eyes and froze.  
Four older men stood in his living room, none of which he recognized. The smell that he recognized was his own parents - his dad pale and lifeless on the couch, his mother in the hands of the older men.  
Two behind and one in front. His eyes widened as his hand slowly tried to find the handle behind him.  
"You bitch! You said there wasn't anyone else!" One of the older men screamed at his mother, then dragged a knife across her throat and she fell to the floor, her blood covering the tile.  
"Mom!" Armin yelled as he withdrew his hand from the handle for a split second until he realized one man was walking, almost jogging towards him. He sucked in a quick gasp of air as he quickly turned to the door and opened it. His legs began to move until a hand grabbed his collar from behind and pulled him back inside the house. The man shut the door and threw him to the floor. Armin fell with a thud as he turned to look at the man. The man bent over him and stared at him. Armin could feel the familiar sting of tears in his eyes.  
"Look what we've got here..." The man said. "Ey, Johna! What should we do wid da kid?" The man who was hovering above him said.  
"I don't fuckin know, but our pleasure was fuckin ruined by Mr. "Miguel-I-Can-Swing-A-Knife'" Johna replied.  
"Yo, fuck you man! This wasn't my idea!" Miguel replied.  
"Yo, yo, I've got an idea, Gabriel." The other man said while pointing at the man above him.  
"What the fuck is it now, Romeo? Dis betta be a good idea!" Gabriel replied.  
"Why don't... We use the kid?" Romeo said, and everyone went quiet. Armin was trying to understand what they were trying to imply, as his hand reached into his pocket slowly, and he grasped the handle of his pocket knife. Use him? For what? What could a ten-year-old possibly be used for?  
"Oh, ho-ho, I get it." Miguel finally said.  
"It's supposed to feel betta, you kna?" Romeo replied.  
"Oh, so like this..." Gabriel said as he put his hand in between Armin's legs. Armin yipped as he realized what they were talking about, and he pulled out his pocket knife and swung it across Gabriel's face. Gabriel leaned back up and covered his face and groaned as Armin used that moment to slip out from underneath him and make a bolt for the door.  
"Yo, yo, yo! He's gettin away!" Romeo yelled as all four men began to run after him. Armin reached the door again and swung it open. He quickly shut it, but was unfortunate as the strap to his bag latched onto the handle inside and was caught in between the door and the frame, and he was strapped there, on the front of the door.  
"HELP! FARLAN! ISABEL!" Armin screamed, hoping someone would hear him. He remembered his pocket knife, but he had let it go when he shut the door, so it was inside. He had no way of getting himself out.  
The door quickly opened and again he was grabbed and pulled inside. The door shut quickly after, and he was thrown onto the couch next to his father's dead body. His bag was removed from him and Johna tossed Gabriel some rope.  
"Now, stay still for us, and be a good boy." Gabriel said as he began to walk towards him.  
"NO! GET AWAY!" Armin screamed as he tried to jump over the couch but Romeo was there.  
"Hold him!" Gabriel said as the three other men held him down and they held his wrists above his head. Gabriel tightly tied the rope around his wrists and held them there.  
"Now, where were we..." Gabriel said as he climbed on top of Armin. Armin whimpered and shook his head back and forth as he tried to squirm his way free.  
"Yo..." Romeo said.  
"Shut up..." Gabriel said as he began to kiss Armin's throat.  
"Yo, yo!" Romeo said, and another ten "Yo's" before the other men would actually listen to him.  
"What the fuck man?!" Miguel said as he turned to look at Romeo.  
"Someone's walking towards this house!" Romeo replied as they all stopped.  
"Someone?" Johna said.  
"Armin?!" It was Isabel.  
"ISABEL! HELP! PLEASE!" Armin screamed before Gabriel put his hand over his mouth.  
"Shut it faggot! Johna, go open the back door. We're getting out of here." Gabriel said while keeping his hand on Armin's mouth.  
"What about da kid?" Miguel quickly said. Gabriel looked back at Armin whose eyes were wide and were filled with tears. He smirked, then said, "We're taking him with us." Armin's eyes shot even wider as he began to scream behind Gabriel's hand. Tears fell down his face as Gabriel motioned Romeo over. He whispered something in his ear, the Romeo nodded and left for a few seconds until he came back with scotch tape. Gabriel kept Armin's mouth closed as he put tape around his mouth. He then threw Armin over his shoulders and began to run to the back door.  
Armin's heart was beating out of his chest. His eyes scrambled to find anything, anything he could use to get away.  
Nothing, nothing, nothing... Gabriel had bolted out the door with Armin on his shoulder, and they slammed the door behind them, and bolted through the forest.

**  
Because for some odd reason I wanted to write this, here's the other scene...

"AH!" Armin yipped as Gabriel's hand traveled up his shirt. He was stuck, lying on the forest floor with his wrists tied to a tree. Gabriel leaned in and began to leave kisses on his collar bone, his neck, everywhere.  
"Like that?" Gabriel said as he began to grind down on Armin. No, he did not like it. He hated it. He was not enjoying it, Gabriel's hard length moving against him.  
"Ey, don't take all the fun!" Johna said.  
"Shut it! You and Miguel and Romeo got the girl! Now I get the kid!" Gabriel said, shooting a glance at Miguel and Johna. Romeo put his hands up and turned around, as if he didn't want to see it. Gabriel's hands moved down to Armin's pants, and he loosened them and pulled them down.  
Armin whimpered as he tried to kick him off, but it was to no avail.  
"Ey, stop moving will ya? This won't hurt a bit..." Gabriel said, which scared Armin as his voice was extremely calm. Gabriel moved to remove Armin's boxers, which he did successfully. He then put his hand in his mouth, then covered his length in his saliva.  
"Ey, take care of his pants, will ya?" Gabriel said as his smirk came back, and pressed the tip against Armin's entrance, and Armin yipped again. Gabriel then entered him without any hesitation, and began to move his hips back and forth.  
"AH! S - STOP!" Armin pleaded, but Gabriel didn't listen. Armin felt as if his insides were going to break open, his spine shatter into a million pieces. Oh, no, he was definitely not enjoying this. Gabriel only went faster, moaning through his own motions. Armin did moan, but not through pleasure. He moaned in pain, and excruciating it was. With how small Armin was compared to Gabriel, it was like him trying to fit into a tunnel three times smaller his size. Armin felt like screaming, and scream he did. Tears filled his eyes and Gabriel only went harder and faster. Gabriel suddenly stopped and smacked Armin across his face.  
"Shut it, you stupid faggot!" Gabriel spat, then continued. As he continued, Gabriel continuously slapped Armin's leg or his ass and his grip on his legs tightened as he was coming close. Armin hoped it was soon, as he felt like he wouldn't be able to last much longer with the pain in his lower back. He felt Gabriel's hips shutter before he quickly pulled out and he came over Armin's stomach. Armin whined and struggled to break free of his bondage, but he couldn't. Gabriel panted as he put his pants back on.  
"Ey, Romeo, you done yet?" He said. Romeo came back and tossed Armin's pants to him, which were now cut in the most awkward fashion.  
“Let this be a reminder.” Gabriel said as he tossed the pants onto Armin (more like on his crotch), then they all left, leaving Armin in a sobbing wreck, his wrists still tied to the tree. Armin began to sob even more, as he struggled to get loose. As he was doing this, he heard footsteps from behind the tree. He stopped, fearing that they came back, but instead his wrists fell from the tree, and the rope had been cut. Armin tried to turn to see who had helped him, but his lower back ached, and as soon as he rolled over onto his stomach to see who helped, they were gone. 

***  
(Continuing from the last part)

Armin got up slowly and put his pants back on and gripped his lower back. He tried to walk, but found he needed assistance, so he used the trees as balance. He slowly made his was back to the town, limping with every step, terrified that he would run into those men. Once he had reached the main part of the city, he walked in between two buildings, which he found was not a smart idea either. Before he reached the street and out in the open, a figure appeared, as the figure was walking past him, but had spotted him in between the buildings. He held his breath and his eyes went wide again as the figures eye's widened as well.  
“Oh my... Are you okay?!” The figure said as he began to walk closer to Armin. Armin didn't recognize that voice... He knew everyone's voice, and there hadn't been a new resident in ten years!  
“N – No! Stay back!” Armin said as he began to back away, but ended up tripping over his two feet, and he fell backwards onto his bum, and he cried out in pain. The voice was another man.  
“Stay still! I only want to help!” The figure said as he stepped into the light of a street lamp, and Armin was able to make out his features.  
The man was about six feet and had blonde hair that was neatly parted on the left side of his face. His eyes were blue, just like his, but his eyebrows seemed to stand out more than his eyes did. He had a commanding like presence, which seemed to scare Armin even further.  
“N – NO! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HURT ME!” Armin yelled as he held up his his arms to his face and curled his legs to his chest as he began to shake. The man stopped, as he saw the cut pants that loosely held onto Armin's upper thighs and the red marks the claimed his legs.  
“You were...” The man stopped and took his eyes off of Armin for a minute.  
“What a tragedy. Were you out here alone? Is that how it happened?” The man asked. Armin's shaking began to slow a bit, and one eye met both of the man's eyes.  
“W – Who are you?” Armin asked.  
“Oh, yes, excuse my manners. I'm Erwin.” Erwin said as he focused on Armin again.  
“Were you out here alone?”  
“Why should I tell you?! It's not every day a random person whose not even _from_ here randomly shows up to a kid in need!” Armin shouted. Armin was right. Erwin – Or so this man claimed he was – Just happened to be at the right spot at the right time. Or, Armin was in the wrong spot at the wrong time.  
“You can trust me. I'm here on a business trip. My job is to help those who need it. Now, were you out here alone?” Armin didn't know why, but most of him was pushing himself to trust this man.  
“N – No.” Armin said after a while.  
“Can you tell me how it happened?” Erwin asked, kneeling down but keeping his distance.  
“It was when I got home... There were four men – Gabriel, Romeo, Johna, and... And... Miguel, is what they called each other. They -” Armin paused and began to choke on his tears. “They killed my parents, and when they saw me, they...” Armin said as his sobs got worse. “They began to, touch me, and I tried to get away, but they ended up taking me into the forest, and from there, they...” Armin paused again. “They hurt me, then they left me tied to a tree... I was able to get away though, and now I'm here...” Armin said, thinking it'd be best not to bring up that mysterious person who helped him get away.  
“Hm... I see... I have a question for you. Do you think you can answer it?” Erwin asked. Armin looked at him, his tears soaking his cheeks again.  
“Maybe.”  
“Okay...” Erwin paused a bit. “Don't you just want to hurt them, and people like them?” Erwin said. Armin froze. Hurt them? As in the way they hurt him?  
“W – What do you mean by that?”  
“Not in the way they hurt you of course, but if you could get your revenge on them somehow.” Erwin said. Armin looked at the ground for a moment.  
“H – Hurt them? W – Well, a little, I... I guess.” Armin said. Yeah, they deserve pain, or punishment. How could they possibly think of doing something as awful again? Yes, they do deserve it... Erwin smiled, and stood up. Suddenly he rushed forward towards Armin, and Armin felt a sharp pain in his arm. Armin's eyes went wide again, until his memory washed away.  
“Don't run away from daddy like that again.” He said. Armin stared at him, then began to sob.  
“I'm sorry!” He said.  
“Good, now come along.” Erwin said as he held Armin's hand and led him out of the two buildings.


	2. Five Years Later

_Five Years Later_

_“A boy has still been missing ever since he was ten. Witnesses say he was carried by a man outside of his house. If you see this boy, call authorities immediatl-_ ” The television was cut off when Armin turned it off.  
“Why don't they just stop looking for him? It's been five years!” Armin whined when Erwin walked into the room.  
“Because people are too stupid to not give up, which is why I have you here. And, I've got another task for you.” Erwin said as Armin jumped from the couch and ran over to him.  
“Oh! Oh! What is it? What is it?” Armin asked excitedly. Erwin just smiled as he handed Armin an envelope.  
“It's from the boss. He want's you to find this man and kill him. No hints.”  
“Oooh, the boss finally saw my good skills?” Armin said as he opened the envelope and read what was on the paper.  
“E-Ren, Y – Y -” Armin paused a bit to see if he could pronounce the last name.  
“Jaeger? What kind of name is that? When's the deadline?” Armin asked Erwin.  
“Two weeks. He wants to see what you can do in that time, and by that I mean not just kill him.” Erwin said, smirking at Armin.  
“Do I... Do I really?!” Armin asked excitedly. Erwin nodded his head.  
“Ooohh!! Can I see it now?!” Armin asked again, and before Erwin could nod Armin shot to the basement and flung the door open and nearly jumped down all the steps. He stopped and stared at what was in front of him.  
In the basement of Erwin's house, was a torture chamber. Armin gazed in aw as he walked around the room, looking at all the methods of torture. He finally came to rest his eyes upon his favorite – The stretcher. He walked up to it and began to rub it as he gave a maniacal smile.  
“It's beautiful...” Armin said. He then ran back up the stairs and got onto his computer. He opened Google and typed in “Eren Jaeger”. He found few results though, but he was able to find an instagram account. He went through his pictures, and found one of him standing outside of a school.  
“That's...” Armin said, as he identified the high school in his city in the picture.  
“This is too easy...” Armin said as he stood up and grabbed his “disguise”.  
“I'm headen out Dad! Can I kill anyone for you?” Armin said as he out his disguise on.  
“No, not today. And stay away from those mirrors!” Erwin called out as Armin ran out the front door.

*** 

“Can I help you?” Armin was standing in the front of the secretary at Trainee High, who gave him a dull glance.  
“Uh, yes, I was wondering if I could apply here? I realize that it's two months after school started, but I assure you I-” Armin was cut off when the secretary put a clipboard on the counter in front of her.  
“Fill this out please, and you need a parent or guardian signature. Once you've got that done, come back here and I'll give you a slip for your books.” The secretary said.  
“Ah, thank you!” Armin said as he began to walk out with the papers in his hand.  
“Oh, what's your name?” The secretary called out.  
“Armina.” Armin replied.  
“Armina... That's a very pretty name. Oh, and you may want to pull your shirt up a bit.” The secretary said, smiling at him. Armin looked down and realized that his chest was almost exposed. He flushed a red and smiled as he pulled it up and waved goodbye.  
“God, this stupid disguise can't hold up for shit...” Armin murmured under his breath as he walked away.

***

“Alright, alright, settle down you brats. Hey, Connie! Sit down now! Okay, now that that's under control, we have a new student.” The teacher, Levi said, Armin standing next to him.  
“Her name is... God fuck... What's your name?” Levi asked while looking at Armin.  
“Armina.”  
“Yes, Armina. Never had any time to memorize these stupid names. Anyway, introduce yourselves on your own time...” Levi said as he nudged Armin to find a seat, which was obvious since the only seat left was one in the very back corner by the window. Armin rushed to the seat, looking as innocent as the world could see. He sat down and quickly pulled out his books. He looked around, hoping to find this, Eren, that his boss talked about. He saw a girl with red hair that was pulled into a ponytail in back, a boy with an undercut that had almost brown hair, another girl that had her hair back in a bun but her bangs fell over her eyes. Two girls sat next to each other, – almost too close – one with long blonde hair, and the other with somewhat short brown hair in a small ponytail in the back. There were many other kids, all with very different personalities, but what disturbed Armin the most though, was a girl with short black hair and a red scarf just glaring at him, as if she wanted him out of the classroom or something. Which was when Armin noticed that her eyes were darting back and forth to him and the person next to him. Armin gave her a confused look, then turned to see who she was also glancing at.  
_You've got to be..._ Armin thought, as when he turned to see the person next to him, it was easy to identify Eren sitting next to him.  
_This is too easy..._ Surely there's got to be some sort of catch to this. Armin thought as an innocent smile came across his face, as he smiled at the girl with the red scarf, but behind that innocent smile was a maniacal smile, one that no one would want to see. 

***

The cafeteria surely was too busy, too loud to even consider. If it were filled with screams and pleads, then he would definitely sit in there, but outside would just have to do. As he walked outside, the gust sent his skirt flying up, in turn he's have to stop and hold it down, then curse under his breath as to why he didn't dress up as another guy.  
Outside wasn't that bad actually. He could think of all the ways he was going to capture Eren, or even torture him for that matter, but at the moment he was focused on keeping his skirt down, so when he sat down he pulled most of his skirt together and bunched it inbetween his legs, in turn his legs kept it from flying away. Next time I come here I'm bringing clothespins... Armin thought as he shut his eyes and began to daydream.  
“Is this seat taken?” Armin opened his eyes and was slightly frustrated that someone would want to bother him, but he didn't show it.  
“No, it's not.” Armin replied to Eren,  
“Okay, good. My sister can sit here too, right?” Eren asked, as Armin turned to look at the girl that was galring at him earlier. _She's his sister?_ Armin thought.  
“Yes, I am his sister.” The girl replied. Armin froze. It was like she was reading his mind, which was insane.  
Armin liked that.  
“Sure, she can sit here as well.” Armin said with a smile.  
“Oh, yeah. I'm Eren, and this is Mikasa.” Eren said as he held out his hand to Armin.  
“Armina. Nice to meet you both.” Armin replied as he shook Eren's hand. He noted how rough it was, how his hand had some blisters on them, a few minor cuts. This was a way of Armin identifying what kind of person someone was, just by their hands so that later on he can determine how to sneak up on them. If they were soft, then it was most likely that that person was careful about many things. If their hands were rough, such as Eren's, then they were most likely reckless, or they were working all the time. Armin's hands just so happened to be in the middle of the two categories.  
“So, Armina. This your first time here?” Mikasa asked. _Rhetorical._ Armin thought, but smiled and replied anyway.  
“Yeah, it is.”  
“Really? Then maybe I can show you around the school!” Eren said before Mikasa elbowed his ribs and Eren grunted in response.  
“No, I don't think that'll be neccesary. I can find my way around. Thanks though!” Armin said.  
“Are you sure?” Eren asked. “We don't want... Wait, nevermind...” Eren said.  
“Wait, don't want what?” Armin asked.  
“Nothing! I shouldn't have brought it up.” Eren said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“No, tell me.” Armin said. This was one of Armin's strengths. Once he has someone locked in a corner, there's no way that that person is getting out of that conversation. Eren huffed once, then dropped his hand to his lap.  
“Because one of the new students got lost around campus, they were kidnapped, and they haven't been seen since.” Eren said, averting his eyes from Armin.  
“When did this happen?” Armin said, trying to look concerned. _Who the hell gets lost on a campus like this?_ Armin thought.  
“Five years ago.” Eren replied. “I know, I wasn't here at that time, but it was true! It was on the news, and they're still searching for that student!” Eren continued.  
“Well, now that I've heard that...” Armin responded, “Maybe you could show me around.” He finished, looking very innocent when really his plan was to try and pry Eren open of his secrets.  
“Sure! I'd be happy to!” Eren said before looking at Mikasa. “Right, Mikasa?” He said through gritted teeth. Mikasa sighed.  
“He's trying too hard to get a girlfriend.” Mikasa said. Eren stared at her in surprise.  
“What?! That's not true!” Eren said.  
“Of course it is true, you told me.”  
“Wha...?! I never told you that!” As this whole ordeal was going one, Armin couldn't help but laugh at it. Not because it was that whole “sophmore humor” thing, but he found it amusing because he found one of Eren's weak spots. _Lying._  
“Whatever, but we're ending this whole thing on 'I never told you that'!” Eren said as he crossed his arms and turned away from Mikasa. Mikasa only shrugged and pulled her food out of her lunch bag.  
Armin wasn't sure what to say next, not because of the awkward situation he was in, but the question that lingered in his mind; Why did his boss want this boy killed? Every person that he had killed had a reason; rape, murder, but Eren, he's fifteen. Same age as him. What could he have possibly done to anyone?  
After Eren pouted and didn't even take a glance at Mikasa, he opened his bag and took out a sandwich, then looked at Armin and smiled. Armin couldn't help but smile back.  
A real smile.

***

“How'd the first day go?” Erwin asked, stuffing a hot dog in his mouth.  
“Pretty easy so far, you sure there isn't a catch to this assignment?” Armin asked. Erwin paused and took a sip of water. “What makes you think there's a catch?” Erwin asked.  
“Well, Eren just so happens to be in the same city, same school, and same class. Doesn't that sound a little suspicious to you?”  
“That boy is suspicious.” Erwin said firmly. Armin looked at him confused. How could he be suspicious? Erwin sighed and put his food down after seeing Armin's face.  
“Come with me.” Erwin said as he stood up and Armin followed. They went into Erwin's office, and Erwin went behind his desk and pulled out a file. He opened it, and pictures and papers filled it and some fell off the desk. A photo fell at Armin's feet. It was a boy, but with long hair. Something like his, but a long strand of hair fell over his face, in between his eyes. Armin bent down and picked it up, analyzing the boy. He turned the picture over and noticed a date and a name.  
“March 30th, Eren Jaeger?!” Armin read in surprise. “What is this?” Armin asked Erwin as he walked up to the file.  
“This is Eren Jaeger. An assassin just like you. He cut his hair and fled after he refused to do his job, to get rid of the awful people out there. He's just like the rest of them. He vanished one year ago, and we've been tracking him ever since.” Erwin said. “He was our best assassin, and finally, we've found him.”  
“But, why must he be killed? Can't he come back and be an assassin again?” Armin asked. Erwin closed his eyes and shook his head.  
“Dear child, Eren refused to get rid of the awful people. He's aiding them in their escape from punishment, which is why he mustn't be allowed to use his actions against people any longer.” Erwin said. “That's where you come in.” Armin stared at Erwin, then back at the photo. Eren didn't look the same. In the photo, his smile was weird and insane. His hair changed his whole look, but now he was nicer, more kind.  
It made him sick. How could he possibly want more bad people here on the Earth? What was he thinking? He was awful, sick, and deserved punishment. Armin smirked.  
“Can you reserve that chamber for tomorrow?”

***

“Shut it brats! Now, take out your math textbook, and don't complain!” Levi said as he turned to the board and began to write. Armin stared at the board and his textbook in boredom. He already knew all this, so why should he learn it again? _Why are schools so far behind?_ Armin thought, as he yawned.  
“Armina –“ Levi began to ask Armin a question on the board when Armin cut him off.  
“12x^2+3x-4.” Armin said. He closed his eyes and listened to Levi as he started to ramble off about this and that. Thankfully though, school was almost over, and Armin's arm and hand were itching to pull out that needle. He replayed what would happen in his head over and over again...  
Armin would ask Eren if he could assist him while walking home, because there's a man in a truck driving around trying to pick up girls, and Eren still thinks he's a girl. Eren will most likely say yes, and he'd walk him home. If Eren recognizes the house right away, he'd have no choice but to pull the needle out then and there, but if he doesn't then he can just drug him inside the house. Mikasa wasn't at school today, which was a good thing, or else plans would've gotten messed up. Before he could replay it again, the bell caught him by surprise, and he shot up, and he could hear Eren giggle a bit.  
“What's so funny?” Armin asked, giving a confused look.  
“Just the fact that you fell asleep for half the lecture.” Eren said and he picked up his stuff. Armin followed Eren out into the hallway until they reached the front of the school.  
“Hey, Eren? Can I ask you a favor?” Armin asked.  
“Sure.”  
“I heard that there's a man driving around trying to pick up girls, and my house is pretty far, so do you mind walking with me?” Armin asked, as innocent as the eye could see.  
“Sure. I've heard about that too, that sick bastard...” Eren replied. Armin gave a smile, a fake one, but it was one that could still fool people. They walked with each other, Eren's hands behind his head as he whistled the entire way there. Armin couldn't help but daydream to his whistling. It was the perfect tune. Maybe he could sing it back to him when he was in the chamber...  
“This it?” Eren asked.  
“Yeah, it is.” Armin said.  
“It looks like a cozy house.”  
“Yeah, it kind of is.”  
“Can I go inside?” Armin was caught off-guard. He wanted to go inside? His replay in his mind got messed up just by those words.  
“Uh, yeah. It may be a mess though...” Armin said as they walked up to the door. Even though he was caught off-guard by Eren asking, things were still going according to the plan. Armin used his keys to get inside and he let Eren in first. Armin shut the door behind him and locked it. He pulled the needle out of his bag and stood behind Eren. Eren didn't move, he didn't flinch or even turn around. His breaths were even, but Armin didn't miss the chance to push the fluid in one of his arms. Eren fell to the floor with a loud thud, and Armin grinned at the sight.

***

Eren opened his eyes as he tried to adjust to the dim light. His vision was blurry. He couldn't move his arm's or his chest. With each move he attempted, heard a clank, and his chest felt bare. He focused his vision on something a little bit away from him, but it was a figure.  
“Good morning, Eren.” Eren paused. Armin turned around in a uniform he knew too well while he was sharpening a knife.  
“Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEiihhhhehehe, so many cuts, Jesus...
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it so far, I know I am! *head explodes*


	3. **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

Oh my, how long has it been?!

Hello everyone! I'm back, but unfortunately I'm not here to post another chapter for this story.  
I've been very busy with school lately and I haven't much time to spend on this story, as I am trying to work on other things. I'm focusing on "Fallen Azure" now, and I really want to get that done because I have so many ideas for it, and I must get them out! xD  
If you have not read it yet, it is still a WIP, and I am co-authoring with one whom is a fantastic writer himself, and I'm really glad he agreed to help me write it, because honestly, he's got great ideas for it as well. (Not to mention he's very descriptive when he writes, xD)

Now, now, I'm not saying I'm quitting this story, because I'm not. I still have ideas for this, but I'm not going to be updating as often as I used to.

How many days has it been? Almost 200 I believe.  
I am very grateful for the support those have given me to continue to write and I deeply apologize, but remember, I'm not quitting the story! Just don't expect an update for a while. :P

Sincerely,  
~Gir


	4. Memories

There were times when Eren wanted to shut the whole world out of his view, to not hear or see anything. To erase everything he had done and start over again. Unfortunately for him, he had no chance of escaping; even Mikasa knew what had happened before he met her.  
The wind thrashed Eren’s hair around as he walked to school. He tried to keep his mind from it; what does that horse-face have planned today? What food will Sasha sneak in? How close will Ymir and Christa sit together? He dug his hands into his pockets and took a whiff of air in. He could be here or there, behind a corner to jump out at him and take him. Far away from where he was, or even a few meters. He knew the dangers of walking alone, and he knew them well. Erwin definitely wasn’t an assassin himself, but he taught Eren everything he knew, which means he could find tricks to each move. But Eren was prepared. He knew he was still looking for him, as Erwin will not stop until he gets what he wants. And now that poor kid was most likely in his hands. Why, he probably has kept him away from every mirror, anything that could show your reflection. It was the same with Eren. His face was everywhere on the news, and Erwin knew that there would be search parties, searching for him. Too many years passed, and they finally gave up. His curiosity grew then. Erwin had told him there was a room that he was forbidden to go into, and if he did he would have no choice but to punish him as well. He was young, ignorant, and his curiosity finally gave way when Erwin left the house and he was there alone. He unlocked the door and when he went inside, his reflection was everywhere. His eyes stung and anger filled his stomach. He had been tricked. The face on the news was his face, and there was no mistake. He ran into his office and began to look through the files he was never to see. His eyes went wide as he read what was on them. A mistake. A trick. A _lie_. He ran upstairs and grabbed the scissors and cut off most of his hair, wrote a note then taped his hair onto it and left it in a place where he knew Erwin would see.  
He wanted him to see. He wanted him to know that he wouldn’t be a puppet anymore. He then stormed out of the house, taking his things with him. Eren would never forget that day. He would’ve called the authorities to arrest him, but he knew that Erwin would be on the run by then.  
Eren’s thoughts were disrupted when he heard the bell ring for passing period. He rushed to class, knowing Mikasa would already be there and she would be in a fit if he was late.  
A very eerie, silent fit.  
He burst through the classroom and ran to his seat, giving Mikasa a _See? I’m not late_ , glance. The second bell soon rang after and everyone piled into their seats.  
“Alright, alright, settle down you brats. Hey, Connie! Sit down now! Okay, now that that’s under control, we have a new student.” Levi said, glaring at the girl next to him.  
“Her name is… God fuck… What’s you’re name?” He asked while looking at the girl with a dull and irritated glance.  
“Armina.”  
“Yes, Armina. Never had the time to memorize these stupid names. Anyway, introduce yourselves on your own time.” Levi said and nudged Armina to sit. Eren was aware that the only seat available was the one next to him. He couldn’t exactly see Armina from where he sat, so he just waited for her to sit down next to him. Once she walked over, he took in a silent gasp and averted his eyes from her.  
How could these people be this stupid? The disguise was absolutely a give away. It was the missing boy, not a transfer student.  
Eren was dumbfounded by everyone else, but then again he was trained to find people who were in the best disguises. He took a glance at his sister Mikasa, which she saw and her eyes focused on the girl- no, the boy, beside him. The boy unfortunately saw her stare, and he looked next to him, and once he did he looked back at Mikasa and smiled. _Damn, he’s a good actor…_ Eren thought, as he waited for lunch to come around.

***

Eren met up with Mikasa and they nodded to each other after discussing what to do. It was easy to tell that the boy was after Eren, since he had been missing for a year or so. That snake, Erwin, making a boy his age do something horrible. They began to search for the boy, and once they did they saw him outside, holding his skirt down. They walked over to him and he had shut his eyes.  
“Is this seat taken?” Eren asked, and the boy opened his eyes to look at him.  
“No, it’s not.” He replied.  
“Okay, good. My sister can sit here too, right?” Eren asked as the boy looked up at Mikasa.  
“Yes, I’m his sister.” Mikasa said from out of the blue. Eren just kept smiling though deep down inside he wanted to punch her so badly. Mikasa was a “special kind”, as Eren called her. She could read other people’s minds. He nor Mikasa know how she does it, but they both kept it a secret, as they kept Eren’s past a secret.  
“Sure, she can sit here as well.” The boy said with a smile.  
“Oh, yeah. I'm Eren, and this is Mikasa.” Eren said as he held out his hand to the boy.  
“Armina. Nice to meet you both.” The boy replied as he shook Eren's hand.  
“So, Armina. This your first time here?” Mikasa asked, knowing it was rhetorical but was trying to  
start a conversation.  
“Yeah, it is.”  
“Really? Then maybe I can show you around the school!” Eren said before Mikasa elbowed his ribs and Eren grunted in response.  
“No, I don't think that'll be necessary. I can find my way around. Thanks though!” The boy said.  
“Are you sure?” Eren asked. “We don't want... Wait, never mind...” Eren said, trying to look as innocent as possible.  
“Wait, don't want what?” The boy asked.  
“Nothing! I shouldn't have brought it up.” Eren said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“No, tell me.” The boy said. This caught Eren’s attention, though he didn’t show it. He was a good debater. Just by the tone of his voice he could tell. The plan was working well. The story Eren would tell would some what connect to the story of the boy’s, even though he still didn’t know his real name. The family’s friends didn’t want his name to be told to the public, so it’s been a secret ever since.  
“Because one of the new students got lost around campus, they were kidnapped, and they haven't been seen since.” Eren said, averting his eyes from the boy.  
“When did this happen?” The boy said, who looked concerned.  
“Five years ago.” Eren replied. “I know, I wasn't here at that time, but it was true! It was on the news, and they're still searching for that student!” Eren continued.  
“Well, now that I've heard that...” The boy responded, “Maybe you could show me around.” He finished,  
“Sure! I'd be happy to!” Eren said before looking at Mikasa. “Right, Mikasa?” He said through gritted teeth. Mikasa sighed.  
“He's trying too hard to get a girlfriend.” Mikasa said. Eren stared at her in surprise.  
“What?! That's not true!” Eren said.  
“Of course it is true, you told me.”  
“Wha...?! I never told you that!” As they continued to act, the boy laughed a bit.  
“Whatever, but we're ending this whole thing on 'I never told you that'!” Eren said as he crossed his arms and turned away from Mikasa. Mikasa only shrugged and pulled her food out of her lunch bag.  
Eren, acting, pouted and didn't even take a glance at Mikasa. He then opened his bag and took out a sandwich, then looked at the boy and smiled. To his surprise, the boy smiled back, but what caught him off guard was that the smile wasn’t an act.

***

“Shut it brats! Now, take out your math textbook, and don't complain!” Levi said as he turned to the board and began to write. Eren was definitely not the best in math, but he opened his textbook anyway.  
“Armina –“ Levi began to ask the boy a question on the board when he cut him off.  
“12x^2+3x-4.” The boy said. Eren looked at the boy in disbelief. _He didn’t even look up!_ Eren thought as Levi shrugged and turned to the board again.  
Eren looked over at the boy, who seemed to be asleep. Eren closed his eyes and almost dozed off when he looked at the clock. One minute left. Eren had discussed the plan with Mikasa before, and he knew that she was not happy about what was going to happen.

**FLASHBACKS**

“Are you in-SANE?” Mikasa said, her words echoing off the walls of their home after Eren had told her his idea.  
“I know! It sounds insane, but it’s the only way!”  
“You better be joking with me right now.”  
“I’m not!” Eren exclaimed.  
“Explain it again. My ears weren’t working.” Mikasa said after giving a huff. Eren smacked his face and let his hand slide down the side of his face.  
“That boy is most likely going to strike tomorrow. So, he’s going to try to lure me away from everyone else. In that case, the only place he could lure me into is the house he’s living in. If I’m correct, Erwin hasn’t moved since I’ve left. If that’s true, then he’s still got the mirrors in that forbidden room where the boy can’t go into. If I can convince him to remember what happened to him, he’ll see the truth, and that Erwin is a bunch of lies!” Eren explained again.  
“You’re going off of ‘if’?!” Mikasa exclaimed again. Eren opened his mouth but then shut it. “Yes.” He said after a while.  
“I can’t believe you. You’re going off of ‘if’… And if it backfires?” Mikasa asked, her voice toned down a bit. Eren kept quiet for a while, then spoke.  
“I die.” Eren said, keeping his eyes on Mikasa. Mikasa put her hand to her mouth and turned away from Eren. He could barely hear her muffled sobs. She turned back to Eren with a line of tears down her cheeks.  
“Eren, I don’t want to lose you _again_.” Mikasa said.  
“I know, but you and I both know that I’ve been spotted, and there’s no way we can get out of this situation.” Eren said, placing his hands on Mikasa’s shoulders. Mikasa stared at him for a while, then pulled him in for a hug. Her tears stained Eren’s shirt as she muffled her cries and Eren hugged her back. He let go of the hug and looked at her.  
“I will be alive when I come home. I promise.” He said.  
“Mikasa pulled away and began to walk away when she turned around halfway.  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Mikasa said, then walked away.

 **END OF FLASHBACKS**

The bell rang and Eren saw the boy jump. Eren couldn’t hold in a giggle so he let it out.  
“What's so funny?” The boy asked, giving Eren a confused look.  
“Just the fact that you fell asleep for half the lecture.” Eren said and he picked up his stuff. The boy did the same and followed Eren out into the hallway until they reached the front of the school.  
“Hey, Eren? Can I ask you a favor?”  
“Sure.”  
“I heard that there's a man driving around trying to pick up girls, and my house is pretty far, so do you mind walking with me?”  
“Sure. I've heard about that too, that sick bastard...” Eren replied, trying to get to him. The boy gave Eren a fake smile, and they headed down the street. His heart was leaping out of his chest, and he couldn’t help but think of what Mikasa had said to him. _Don’t make promises you can’t keep._ To keep him calm, he put his hands behind his head and he whistled Mikasa’s favorite song the entire way there.  
“This it?” Eren asked, as he stared at the house that was all too familiar.  
“Yeah, it is.” They boy said.  
“It looks like a cozy house.” Eren said. It wasn’t a cozy house, not at all.  
“Yeah, it kind of is.”  
“Can I go inside?” Eren said, trying not to choke on his words.  
“Uh, yeah. It may be a mess though...” The boy said as they walked up to the door. Eren’s heart began to leap again, but he had to calm down or else the boy would find out that he was doing his on purpose. He was led into the house first, and he took in the scent. It smelled quite different. It was more cozy. He heard the boy’s bag open. He knew what he was going to do, so he stood there. He didn’t move, didn’t flinch, he just tried to focus on keeping his breaths even. He felt a sharp pain in his arm, and his vision went black.

***

Eren awoke, and he felt the chains on his ankles and wrists. His chest was bare and he blinked as he tried to focus his eyes on the figure in front of him. He saw the boy in a uniform that was all too familiar. It was the assassin’s uniform that was given to him when he was there.  
“Good morning, Eren.” Eren’s vision focused and the boy was sharpening a knife.  
“Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I hope this wasn't as boring...
> 
> Well, more to come...~

**Author's Note:**

> THE STING IN HIS ARM WAS A NEEDLE, YES?  
> Okayyy, I don't actually know why gay rape feels like, so I kinda went off of other fanfictions that I've read.  
> I don't know when the next part will be, maybe later on today or something, but I hope you guys enjoyed this, thing. xD


End file.
